You
by LiLy Mon'Roe
Summary: Lame name I know, but this fic its a late bday gift for Yukie Mizuhara! HAPPY BDAY!


Christmas, the day that everyone in the town was looking forward to celebrate. From a single man to a family would be happy about, couples kissing under the mistletoe, family singing carols, with children playing around the fire place. Yet … there's always a person that actually hate Christmas at the bottom of his heart, nothing could change his mind.

Our one and only Hiroto Kiyama hate it to the bottom of his heart.

"You got to be kidding!" Midorikawa exclaimed, couldn't handle the truth right in front of him. The red head just shook his head, because he means every single word he said just now.

"Oh my goodness ..." Suzuno sighed and walked away, couldn't hold back his terrified about it.

"Dude, you must be joking. There's no way that you hate Christmas!" Nagumo shouted, he love Christmas and he won't let this red bastard to ruin everyone's spirit.

"It's true and you can't change it at all Mirorikawa-kun"

"But-"

"No but Midorikawa-kun"

The green hair was silent for a while at first, it took him a while to think of an idea but then he came up with one thing that could change Hiroto's mind.

"What about Yukie-chan?"

BANG

A sudden bang was created from the cup that Hiroto was holding, he was drinking the tea but after hearing her name again. He could just broke the cup by banging it to the table … and that what he actually did.

He can't heard her name again

Not even once.

'Mizuhara Yukie'

"gah-" Hiroto almost choked the tea he was drinking, he doesn't want to remember her. The girl who left him and went study abroad to Singapore, because of her father and her step-mother divorcing and she couldn't handle the shock. He couldn't take it, even they contact every day but she wasn't there to hear it …

"Oh don't be mad at her, she wanted to go for her own good! Just because she couldn't hear your confession it doesn't mean she doesn't like you! She even promise she'll come back, remember?"

Yeah … that's the reason why he hates Christmas.

And he hates it so bad.

Everything happens a year ago, right on Christmas Eve of 2011.

"_Hiroto-kun, this place it__'__s wonderful!__"__ The platinum blonde girl exclaimed in surprised, wandering around the garden that he had reserved for this special day with her. The garden was covered with Christmas, and I mean literally Christmas Tree that had decorations on it. With a view that you could see the whole Inazuma Town through Tokyo city, it was just simply beautiful._

"_I glad you did, it takes a while to decorate all of it__"__ He was bragging for some reason, but he couldn__'__t help it. He wanted to look good in front of her, of course. _

"_Really? Thank you so much Hiroto-kun!__"__ She smiled, with her silver pair of eyes glazing through the cold air. _

_She looks beautiful_

_More beautiful than the white roe that__'__s covering the ground._

_He admitted it._

"_No problem, let__'__s sit and eat__"__ He pulled her chair for her, and pushed it back as she sat down and mutter a __'__thank you__'__ in embarrassment. He smiled, he love everything about her, from her smile to her blushes._

"_Now, what do you want? Smoke Salmon or Traditional Turkey with Cranberry sauce?__"__ He asked as he open the bamboo-made picnic basket ._

"_Smoke Salmon please__"__ The girl giggled_

_He nodded_

_It was a lovely evening; both he and Yukie enjoyed the dinner. Their shared jokes, stories and of courses, future plans. _

"_Well, what__'__s your plan for the upcoming high school test in Hong Kong?__"__ Yukie asked in curious, truth to tell she just heard it from her sister Aoi this afternoon when she was training basketball with her._

"_Yuu-nee, do you know that he__'__s taking an High School test in Hong Kong?__"__ Aoi said in the state of breathless due of the 1 on 1 match just now. _

_Yukie just stared at her __"__I don__'__t know about that__"_

"_Well , he is like on 4__th__ of January__"_

"_Um __…__ I__'__m still revising for it. I hope that I get into that school!__"__ He admitted _

'_Ok, this is the time Hiroto. Confess her now! It__'__s now or never!__'__ He though_

"_Yuki-__"_

"_Hiroto-kun __…"__ She trailed off her words and stared at the ground. Hiroto now felt a little bit concerned._

"_What__'__s wrong?__"__ He asked the girl as he tried his best to comfort her._

"_Hiroto __…"_

"_Yes?__"_

"_I __…"_

"_Yes?__"_

_She paused for a moment, didn__'__t know what to say now. She couldn__'__t hurt him now, right on Christmas Eve but __…__ she had no choice._

"_I__'__m moving to Singapore__"_

_BOOM_

_It felt like a 10 ton rock just fell onto his body._

_Why?_

_Why she had to move?_

"_O-Oh __…" __He paused for a while __"__Wh-when are you leaving?__"__ He tried to be confident, he tried his best. The result was still the same, he__'__s heart broken._

"_Tomorrow __…"_

_Oh_

_She__'__s telling him this news now?_

_When she__'__s leaving tomorrow?_

"_Um __…__ I think I should go home now!__"__ Yukie exclaimed out of the deathly silence, as she grabbed her stuff and Hiroto followed her. _

"_Yukie-chan__"_

"_Huh?__"__ She turned around._

_He grabbed her hand and kissed it slightly, as she blushed deep red with many shades._

"_Hi-Hiroto-kun!__"_

"_Promise me__"__ He looked up __"__That you__'__ll come back__"_

_She stared at him for a moment, and then she laughed quietly._

"_Of course__"_

It's been a year since that day, she didn't came back to visit because due of her busy life in Singapore but it's pretty obvious that she's enjoying the life in Singapore better than here in Japan. Spicy Indian food, hot climate, more goodies and one last bloody hell thing

Boys

Hot beach boys.

"Hiroto, are you there or you lost into hell?" Nagumo waved his hand in front of the red head's face, forcing him to come back to his sense.

"I'm here"

"Phew, we though we lost you" Hitomiko step into the room …

.

.

.

"Nee-chan …" everyone mumbled, some of them were afraid of her. Some of them are worse than that; they literally jumped up when they saw her.

"Hiroto, we're celebrating Christmas. I'm listening to the 'scientific' explanation you gave me last year." She said before left.

"She doesn't know about Yukie?" Nagumo raised an eye brown, now that's pretty surprising to hear. Hiroto would tell her anything, even his deepest secret … maybe not this one.

"No matter what I'm not celebrating Christma-"

BOOM

BANG

CHEW

…

"Lily, I give up on you" Suzuno stared at the raven hair girl that's lying on the wooden floor of the house, with greenish eyes and blue highlight on the tips of her hair and bang.

"Aigu …" Aoi rubbed the back of her head, it hurts so badly.

"Lily-chan, be careful of the trees next time. Maybe zip flying it's not a good thing to do" Midorikawa helped the girl to stand up, as you can see she's wearing a pair of purple shorts with black leggings, a big white Tee says 'Just Do It' and of course her blue baseball cap, baseball jacket from 'Hokkaido Snow' and her favorite converse shoes.

"News for everyone, especially you Hiroto" She said in hurried

"What news?" They all gathered up into a circle around Aoi who's standing,

She took a deep breath and close her eyes "Yukie's coming home' she said before open her eyes again, waiting for an answer.

.

.

.

"EEEEHHH?"

"OI HIROTO, WAIT FOR US!" Nagumo, Suzuno, Mirorikawa and Aoi were following the red head not-so-genius, who's actually using his skate board skating around the airport looking for the International Gate.

'She's back, wake up Hiroto. You must find her' Hiroto tried to concentrate, but he couldn't help but smiled a little to himself.

And then …

"Oi watch out!"

Bang!

He crashed into a certain person on the way in the airport, he standed up slowly tried to hide the pain on his face. He couldn't look clearly, but he saw the person bumped into, she had silver long hair. She was wearing boots, jeans and a t-shirt, too bad he couldn't look at her face because she stand up straight. He couldn't stood up, his leg was in pain.

"Ouch"

But then he felt a hand, helping him standing up.

"Hey are you ok?" the person asked

Hiroto nodded in pain a little

"I'm fine"

He tried to open his eyes, slowly at first then steadily open them.

"Thank god you're ok!" She smiled, that same smile he remember a year ago. With that same silver hair and pair of eyes.

Oh my goodness.

He couldn't believe in his eyes

It was _her_

"_Of Course__"_

"Hiroto-kun?"

Silence passed through them, Hiroto took his hands and wrapped it around the girl's body. Feeling the warmth from her body and that smell, it was just great.

"I miss you" Hiroto whispered softly to her eyes, he wanted for this to last forever.

What he didn't know

Was that she wanted the same thing as him.

"I miss you too" she hugged him back in return.

The gang finally caught up with Hiroto, but as soon as their saw Hiroto and a girl was hugging the red head boy. They realized, that girl was Yukie because there's no other girl that can hug Hiroto.

"Yuu-nee ..." Aoi sighed in relief, then she remembered something.

"Hiroto, Go NOW!"

Hiroto turned around and saw the raven girl standing there with everyone; he smiled and winked at her.

"Of course"

He turned around

And in a second

Their lips met each other.

Hiroto broke away for a while, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him blushing red.

"Hi-Hiroto-kun!"

The red head smiled

"I love you, Yukie"

The silver girl blushed deeper, bu the only thing she could do it's hugged him.

"I love you too, Hiroto"

**End**

**Happy Late Birthday Yuu-nee chan!**

**Yukie****'****s Birthday ****–**** 8****th**** of December** ** shoes/boots-under-100**


End file.
